


The Terror - Tumblr Prompts

by hungry_hobbits



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mini Fic, Tumblr Prompt, will be updated as long as i feel like writing the prompts tbh so chapters are questionable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: A series of mini fics written for various pairings from asks on Tumblr.





	1. Collins/Goodsir - Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

Most nights it was hard for him to sleep. Night terrors, insomnia. Sometimes a thimble of opium just wasn’t enough. Tonight was one of those nights. Goodsir lay in his home, his bed, wide awake with the light of the moon creeping through the bedroom drapes. He wasn’t alone this night, both a relief and a misery. His partner, Collins, slept beside him and Goodsir had to worry about not waking the poor man. But God did he want to.

“You’ve a hard enough time without me disturbing your rest.” He whispered into the dark. A hand went to play with the mass of curls that was Collins’ hair. “How do you put up with me, Henry? I cannot fathom. Especially when you deserve so much better.” It sounded very sad, even to himself. He often felt very alone

The young doctor’s solace had become that of his friend and partner. He and Collins had bonded, not just in their shared experience on the ice, but in a more intimate way as well. Hard to imagine love blossoming in such a place. Harder to imagine it following them all the way back to England, further still to a flat in Edinburgh.

“I love you, Henry.” Goodsir placed a gentle kiss to Collins’ forehead, “I love you so much. Do you know that? You mean the world to me… I don’t know what I would do without you here.” His voice was but a whisper. Collins seemed to be in a deep enough sleep for now. Goodsir felt confident that his quiet confessions would go unnoticed, and it put him to a bit of ease. “…you always look so peaceful when you sleep.”

“So do you. Or you  _would_  if you ever got any.” Goodsir let out a gasp when he realized that Collins was in fact  _awake_.

“Oh no, I woke you up didn’t I? Henry I’m so sorry.” The doctor was quietly flustered

“No no, I was just dozin’. Heard you talkin’ and decided to listen in.” Collins gave his partner a tired smile. “I love you, by the way.”

“Do not do that. I’m very embarrassed right now.”

“Be embarrassed in the morning then.”

“…Fine.”


	2. Fitzjames & Crozier - Things You Said Through Your Teeth

James Fitzjames found he had finally had  _enough_.

Francis Crozier had seemed bound and determined to be miserable on this venture from the very start. Not only that, but he seemed just as determined to make everyone else around him just as miserable, if not more. They were all suffering, all dealing with the hardship that was being trapped in the ice, and yet he felt keen on making it seem as though he was suffering more than anyone else. His drunken melancholia and darkened room brooding had finally culminated to a point it never should have gotten to.

Crozier sat at the table in his room, propped up by books he’d never have bothered to look through in their entire two year venture, looking like a scolded and hateful child.

Fitzjames stood before him; a reddened, fist-sized mark decorating a chiseled cheek. His fists were balled in rage, his jaw clenched, his eyes staring daggers into the hanging head of Crozier.

“You,” His voice had an angry quiver to it, “you are a miserable man. And you seem content to not only wallow in your misery but ensure that everyone around you wallows in it with you.” There had been an anger towards the older man that had been building up for quite some time and it seemed now that it came to a head. He wasn’t sure when this disdain began. The dinners from when Sir John was alive, featuring Crozier’s cruel indifference and snide comments? His seemingly cold and aloof response to the death of Sir John? And it wasn’t as if Fitzjames did not try with this man.  _He tried_. He spent time with Crozier outside the shared guise of leadership, attempted to approach the man as a friend. Shared wine, whiskey, dinner, space with this man. Yet it seemed to be not enough.

“Why do you care about my misery? Why do you care about me at all?”

“Because I cannot do this  _alone_ , Francis!” Fitzjames practically screamed this at him, face beginning to redden. His eyes were wet with tears, months of stress beginning to pour out. He gnashed his teeth in Crozier’s direction, holding himself from the inside so he did not lash out in the way that the senior captain had saw fit to previously. His voice was loud, and truth be told he did not care who heard. “I cannot do this alone. I cannot lead these men alone. I cannot navigate these lands alone! Whether you like it or not, and by god do I know that you do not like it, we need each other. We need to work together. And yet…” His hands unclenched for a moment, then re-clenched, tighter than before, “You betray my trust. You steal from my ships stores to fuel your disease that has now become a plague to the rest of us… you need to get yourself right, Francis. And soon, lest you take everyone down with you in your spiral of despair.”

Crozier did not speak, but he did listen. Fitzjames’ anger was justified and honestly? He had no response to it.

“ _Please_ , Francis,” Fitzjames grit his teeth, “I do not want to perish out here because of your  _selfishness_.”


	3. Stephen/MacDonald - Things You Said Over The Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a modern au for this one ;3c

“Say it again.”

“Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I’m on break.”

“And you’re spending it on the phone with _me_?”

“ _Alexander_.”

“I _want_ you.” Stephen Stanley let out a shuddering sigh as he took in his lover’s voice. “I _need_ you. And as soon as you get home you better bend me over the nearest surface you can get me on.” He could feel Alexander MacDonald on the other end of the phone, smirking coyly as he always did. He could never say these things with a straight face, but that smile he would pull tugged at Stanley’s heartstrings. They would usually do this face to face, in some unfortunate closet. But today was MacDonald’s day off, and Stanley was without him at the hospital. Which meant the scowling Stanley was stuck shuffling around the residents without the person who kept him from belittling them too much. “And then when you’re finished with me there, I want you to take me to the bedroom where we’ll start on round two.”

Stanley was glad to be alone. Outside in a space where wandering patients or medical personnel did not normally venture, he could have this conversation without an ounce of fear that he would be walked in on. It helped keep him calm, as dirty as it was, and god did he love it. “I should punish you for abandoning me here. Goodsir has been driving me up the wall with his needy questions.”

“He looks up to you. And you _really_ shouldn’t be having me dirty talk you at work.” MacDonald chided.

“It relaxes me.”

“That’s the complete opposite of what it should do, Stephen.”

“You know what I mean. I’d rather think about coming home and fucking you raw rather than being here and dealing with people.”

“Oh come now, it can’t be that bad without me there.”

“Will you leave me on a good note?”

“We’ve been on this call for nearly half an hour, Stephen, so you’re getting about fifteen more seconds out of me and that’s to tell me you love me and you’ll see me at home.”

“I love you, Alexander. Clean off the kitchen table would you? It’s sturdier.”

“Of course, darling.”


End file.
